Clockstoppers
by Wago
Summary: Kagome no aceptará conceptos de ficción, a menos que un obstinado clockstopper la haga cambiar de parecer haciendola entrar en su mundo... Involuntarimente. Un fic Inu/Kag. Viene el cap 3 en unos días!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no es mío, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, la película clockstoppers tampoco es mía. NADA LO ES.

Nos llaman Clockstoppers

Cap1: Descubriendo la "farsa".

-¡Kagome!-

Metió su cabeza bajo la almohada involuntariamente, después de todo era una rutina. Respiró hondo y se sentó en la cama, poniendo sus pies en el suelo de cerámica helada que le causaba escalofríos, ya estaba acostumbrada al piso de cerámica de sus últimas cuatro casas pero siempre preferiría el piso de cemento tibio de su querido templo al cual desgraciadamente ya se había resignado a no volver a pisar.

Ese templo, el lugar donde vivió sus primeros y muy felices seis años, hasta que a su madre se le ocurrió el brillante plan de idear un tal "logro científico" del cual a ella jamás le comentaron.  
Y así comenzó su viaje. Un viaje que a ella le resultaba tedioso y cansado, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. No quedó más que acostumbrarse a despertar cada cuatro o cinco meses en una habitación distinta, con una cama distinta y un piso de cerámica distinto. Se preguntaba por qué siempre cerámica y no parquet, o madera.

-¡Kagome!- Volvió a llamar su madre, con voz alta pero para nada fuerte ni ofensiva, como era ella.

Reaccionó a su nombre y trató de calmar sus escalofríos poniéndose un par de medias, no lo logró.  
Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo a paso de zombie, arrastrando los pies como si cargara cadenas atadas a ellos.

De repente, de una de las puertas salió un rayo de sol, acompañado por un pequeño niño saltando hacia ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Buenos días hermana!-

-Buen día, Sota.- resopló con cansancio, tenia sueño y estaba obstinada, cuando estaba en ese estado no era recomendable acercársele.

-Oumm… ¡¿No te encanta la nueva casa? ¡Es inmensa!- El niño no podía sonreír con más ganas.  
Kagome sólo de detuvo en seco y le dio una mirada asesina, cruel, típica de ese estado de ánimo, Sota se quedó estático y una gota de sudor apareció en su frente.

Ella siguió su camino, sin percatarse de lo pálida que se veía, de sus ojeras y su cabello enredado, estaba un poco distraída, desorientada, llegó a la cocina sin siquiera pasar por el baño.

-Buenos días Kagome.- Dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa, igual a la de Sota.

-Buenos días mamá, buenos días abuelo.-

-Kagome, ¿todo está bien contigo?- Lo decía por su apariencia, que combinaba muy bien con su modo de caminar.

-¡Aagh! ¡Sí, abuelo! ¿¡¿¡Por qué no debería estar bien todo! ¡¿Por qué no podríamos volver al templo? ¡Preguntas que la gente se hace!-

-Tranquila hija, sé que la mudanza te estresa pero ya te prometí que será la última vez, me comprobaron que en los laboratorios de esta ciudad tienen los recursos necesarios para llevar a cabo nuestro proyecto, Kagome.- Sonrió no tan pronunciadamente.

-¿Igual que en Nueva Zelanda, en Camboya y en Kazajstán? Y eso por nombrar algunos en el continente, además: ¿Nuestro?-

-Tu padre y yo. Comenzamos la investigación cuando eras una niña pequeña, yo le prometí que lo terminaría. Kagome esto es muy importante para mí, y para todos nosotros, no sólo nos daría ingresos que necesitamos, también podríamos volver al templo ¡Todo será como antes, lo prometo! Ahora desayuna, o se te hará tarde.-

Kagome sabía que le mentía, sólo quería que dejara su mal humor, siempre le decían lo mismo y durante nueve años también era normal acostumbrarse a las mentiras.

-¡Y por cierto! Feliz Cumpleaños hija.-

No entendía como su madre no podía parar de sonreír. Parecía una Barbie de cabello corto, siempre contenta.

-Gracias mamá.-

Terminó de comer su cereal, metió unas galletas en su bolso.

Subió las escaleras hacia la habitación y abrió el armario, su uniforme era una falda verde, camisa blanca con verde y un pañuelo rojo.

-Lindo- Se dijo... -Cursi- se corrigió.

Terminó de vestirse y bajó por segunda vez las escaleras, se acercó a la puerta de salida, era grande y gris, con una manilla pateada de hierro helada que combinaba perfectamente con el frío del piso.

-Feliz cumpleaños Kagome!- Dijeron en coro el Abuelo y Sota con cierto temor.  
Salió por la puerta, pasó por el camino del jardín principal y salió a la calle, le sorprendió que en esas tierras frías y oscuras (que solo ella veía así) pudieran crecer flores. Comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda –Qué asco de suburbio- se dijo a sí misma y continuó su camino  
Cuando sólo estaba a unos pasos de la parada del bus sintió que algo rozó su cuello, sintió que el tiempo se detuvo… Enseguida volvió en sí.

¿Qué acababa de suceder?, En verdad le pareció ver cómo todas las cosas a su alrededor se detuvieran y ella pudiera moverse, fue sólo cosa de segundos unos dos o tres como máximo, también pudo percibir un aroma extraño, olía a chico, de eso no había duda, aunque era un olor diferente al de un chico normal, pero tan rápido como vino, desapareció.

-Seguro el viento- se dijo. De todos modos, el suceso la distrajo. Había visto algo, no estaba segura de qué, pero sabía que era extraño, podía percibirlo.

-¡Mi imaginación!- y se negó a pensar más en el asunto.

Se dio cuenta de que no estaba caminando, no sabía en qué momento se había detenido, pero estaba parada a unos pocos metros de la parada y no estaba dispuesta a moverse.  
Sintió una brisa que se acercaba muy a prisa atrás de ella y pasó por un lado, su causante: el autobús escolar, estaba en la parada, así que olvidó lo que sucedió, corrió y subió las escaleras del dinosaurio con ruedas que no podría estar en peores condiciones.

Era la nueva. Lo recordó.

Los que la miraban lo hacían con malicia y desaprobación en sus ojos, como si la analizaran y los que no, sólo era porque estaban muy metidos en sus asuntos como para prestarle atención. Volaban aviones de papel y hojas arrugadas, acompañadas por muchos gritos y chillidos por parte de casi todos los "tripulantes" por así decirlo, del bus, lo normal.

Ella estaba tan estresada.

Vio casi al final del bus a un chico de cabello liso, atado con una cola, y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, que se perdían en una de las ventanillas; se veía calmado y aunque estaba serio a ella le pareció agradable. Independientemente de que le gustaría conocer gente nueva y toda esa basura, estaba muy hormonal ese día como para prestarle atención a alguien más.

El de ojos azules se aclaró la garganta –Hey… ¿tú, eres Kagome Higurashi? –

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?- Replicó recelosa.

-Es que, eres nueva. Aquí nunca hay gente nueva- dijo tranquilamente.

-Entonces: ¿Todos me conocen?-

-Así es. Eres una noticia.-

-Oumm… Encantada de conocerte entonces…-

- Igual Higurashi- Y sonrió.

- Y, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-¿Yo? Koga.- Estaba distante pero a Kagome le pareció antipático. ¿Qué le sucedía a ese chico?, se suponía que ella era la intensa obstinada. Se quedó pensando un rato.

En unos minutos más llegaron a la escuela y el autobús se detuvo. Comenzó a bajar un tumulto de gente, parecía el subterráneo, como si les faltara el oxígeno. Kagome por su parte no se movió, continuaba pensando… ¡no sé en qué cosa!, como Koga estaba en el puesto de la ventanilla no podía salir, o… podía, pero no quería incomodarla.

Se aclaró la garganta.

Kagome se sobresaltó y cuando miró alrededor se dio cuenta de que no había más desadaptados de secundaria en el autobús, tomó a Koga por el brazo.

-¡Ay, demonios! Llegaremos tarde, ¡vamos!-

El frunció el ceño, no molesto, sino extrañado y la siguió. Esa chica era extraña, lo sintió cuando ella lo tocó, fue una corriente, solo un viento tal vez, pero sabía que lo había percibido un tiempo atrás.

FlashBack

_-¡Vete Ginta! Te van a matar.- Gritaba Koga Cuando notó que Ginta aun lo perseguía._

_-¡NO QUIERO!- Berreó. –¡Hakaku muévete! Casi pierdo a Koga.-_

_-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- Jadeaba Hakaku un poco más atrás._

_-¡Maldición ya lárguese! No lograrán escapar con vida jamás.-_

_-¡Espera Koga!- Gritaron ambos._

_Koga miró hacia atrás, sólo para cerciorarse de que ya no lo siguieran, que lo habían obedecido y habían huido. Pero no resultó así._

_Un grupo de Exterminadores y Monjes habían dado con sus amigos y estaban peleando, no se veía nada bien para Ginta y Hakaku. Koga no podía dejarlos, eran sus únicos amigos, así que tomó la decisión más estúpida que halló y fue a su rescate._

_Los monjes y exterminadores no planeaban matar a los demonios. Solo querían quitarles el reloj.  
Koga fue el primero en atacar, cayó duro sobre una de las exterminadoras y cuando iba a destajarla con sus garras, ella delicadamente cortó con su espada el reloj, viendo como el demonio lobo se estatizaba frente a ella._

_-Va uno, faltan dos.- Dijo._

_Ginta y Hakaku miraron a Koga, y cuando los demás se acercaban a atentar contra sus relojes, les dieron señal de detenerse. Ellos mismos se los quitaron._

_-Misión cumplida.- dijo uno de los jóvenes monjes orgulloso._

_-No gracias a ti.- replicó la exterminadora._

Fin del flashback

-Am… ¿Kagome?-

-¿Si?-

-Pasaste el aula hace como siete puertas.- se mofó

Kagome se ruborizó. -Oh… Perdona, estoy algo distraída… últimamente.-

Esta vez, él se puso detrás de ella con una mano en su hombro y la llevó al salón de clase, en el camino Kagome lo siguió calmada. Al entrar al salón la soltó. A ella le llamó la atención la vista de la ventana y se alejó de Koga para ir hacia ella. Él no se lo impidió, fue a sentarse con dos chicos de peinados extraños, los saludó y comenzaron a conversar.

Kagome se acercaba lentamente a la ventana, sólo le atrajo la vista y cuando iba a tocar el vidrio de la ventana percibió ese olor de la mañana de nuevo. Vio algo, esta vez estaba segura, era… un cuerpo, rojo con plateado, ¿un chico? Lo dudaba demasiado, no pudo ver su rostro.

-No es nada, no es nada, no es nada- se repetía en su cabeza, pero no quería quitar su mirada de la ventana. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca?

Una persona entró al aula pero Kagome no prestó atención alguna, no tendría por qué.

-Buenos días clase.-

-Buenos días.- Dijeron a coro los alumnos con desdén y aburrimiento.

-Hoy vamos a hablar sobre el proyecto del curso de este año. Bien…- Algo lo detuvo.  
Miró con desaprobación e imponentemente a Koga, quien se vio obligado a bajar los pies de la mesa.

-Como decía: Nuestro proyecto de curso, será de un tema con el cual no hemos trabajado jamás en este instituto, es así porque la llegada de cierta alumna nueva y sus familiares, nos facilitarán las investigaciones del tema, Señorita..-

Ella no estaba prestando la más mínima atención al hombre, ni siquiera se había preocupado por verle el físico

-Señorita Higurashi-

Maldición. Era con ella.

-¿Si?- Se giró lentamente, con temor.

-Tome asiento- le dijo imponente el profesor.

-Am… Sí.-

-Clase ella es Kagome Higurashi, se ha mudado a esta ciudad porque su madre llevará a cabo un proyecto importante para el país y para todo el mundo, sobre, como, ya saben, el hipertiempo, seguro la madre de la señorita le encantaría venir a dar una clase, una charla sobre el tema seguramente, señorita póngase de pié.

-P..Pero, me dijo que me sentar…-

-DE PIE-

-De acuerdo…-

Se levantó tímida, aún distante. Entonces comenzó a procesar lo que el pequeño y casi calvo hombre había comentado. Su expresión cambió.

-Háblenos algo de usted por favor.- Le dijo el hombre ansioso.

Respiró hondo, frunció el ceño y comenzó con una risa irónica – Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, hoy es mi cumpleaños número quince, y el mejor regalo que me pudo dar mi querida madre fue otra mudanza y como por si fuera poco, ¡este lugar tiene cosas extrañas no yo! NO ESTOY LOCA. ¡Ella me trajo aquí solo para un juego! ¡¿¡Una payasada como el hipertiempo! Podría jurar por mi vida que esas estupideces ¡NO EXISTEN! –

Todos quedaron atónitos ante esta explosión, de esa chica que parecía estar tan distraída, tan normal, tenía un lado agresivo, muy agresivo.

Nadie dijo nada.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kagome!- Dijo el de ojos azules y raras orejas al final del aula y le sonrió, suavemente.

Volteó hacia él y con una mirada asesina, parecida a la que le dio a Sota en la mañana

-Gra-cias.- le dijo muy seca. Su párpado inferior comenzó a temblar de nuevo como en la mañana.  
Antes de que el profesor pudiera decir algo más ella ya estaba fuera del aula, del colegio, hasta de la cuadra. Su madre la iba a escuchar.

-Oye Koga, esa es la chica que te parece linda- Le dijo Ginta burlándose.

-Cállate Ginta.- Replicó serio.

Kagome caminaba a toda velocidad, cada paso era más firme y sonoro, quería destrozar el piso de la rabia, de vez en vez se le salía una maldición, iba romper lo primero que se le atravesara en su camino, así fuera una ardilla silvestre.

Era temprano ni siquiera medio día, por lo tanto no había nadie en la calle, no había nada en realidad, Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse cansada de caminar tan rápido por tanto tiempo, así que bajó la velocidad y respiró hondo.

-Debo calmarme- se dijo. Miró el reloj: 8:30, -maldición- pensó. Se sentó en un banco cerca de donde estaba, iba a golpearlo para liberarse pero justo antes de hacerlo, otra vez.

Lo que sucedió en la mañana y cerca de la ventana del colegio, esta vez sintió que ella tocaba algo, pero no vio nada, percibió el mismo olor, y esta vez le resulto realmente agradable.

-¿¡¿Qué pasa ahora?- Intentó meter los pies bajo el banco pero algo se lo impidió

-¡Auch!- Gruñó alguien bajo la banca. Era la voz de un muchacho.

Como por reflejo bajó la cabeza entre sus piernas, vio bajo la banca, pero de nuevo, no había nada.

-Maldición algo anda mal conmigo- No hubo respuesta.

-¡AHH! ¡Ya me volví loca!-

Entonces, sintió un respiro atrás de ella, dudo un momento, y en vez de voltearse decidió intentar tocarlo muy rápido y de nuevo sintió que tocaba algo, el tiempo se detenía, ese olor; la diferencia fue que esta vez sucedió totalmente al revés.

Miró a todos lados y de nuevo. Nada.

Quería ir a casa, decidió olvidar lo que paso. Además debía hablar con su madre a cerca de lo de su tan querido "proyecto especial" ese. Solo caminó unos cuantos minutos y llegó.

-¡Mamá!- Gritó entrando a la cocina, ella siempre estaba allí.

-Mamá.- dijo sólo para llamar su atención.

-Kagome! Ya estás de vuelta-

-Mamá, de camino a casa estaba muy enfadada… ¿Qué? aún lo estoy. Solo quiero una explicación mamá, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estos últimos años hablabas de un experimento grandioso, un gran proyecto científico?, y ahora me entero de que es sólo una payasada, el hipertiempo. ¿A quién demonios le importan esos juegos, mamá? ¡Es ficción! No existe. Y lo peor de todo esto es que jamás me dijiste nada. Todos en esta horrible ciudad sabían de eso menos yo... ¿Por qué?-

-Ah, Kagome…- ella se veía algo triste –Siento que te enteraras así hija, tienes razón en enfadarte, te entiendo. Pero no digas esas cosas de nuestro proyecto, no es algo fácil de entender.-

-Pero, es que…-

-Hija. Esto es más emocionante de lo que crees, te va a gustar mucho cuando lo veas lo pro..-

-No lo prometas. ¿Cuándo lo veré? ¿En "unos años"?-

-Kagome, hija… te prometo que mañana iremos al laboratorio juntas, verás que es muy interesante, estoy segura de que te encantará ¿sí?-

-De verdad… ¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Claro que sí… Pero, dime, ¿qué haces en casa tan temprano?-

-Am… Es que, el poco agradable maestro nos dio.. El día libre.- Sonrió -Já! Seguro lo creyó- pensó, y se fue a su habitación.

En realidad Kagome no quería ir a ese laboratorio, se negaba a aceptar conceptos de ficción, pero mientras menos clase mejor, sólo se sentaría callada a esperar el almuerzo, podría con eso ¿cierto?

Estuvo un rato sola en su cuarto, pensando qué demonios era eso… pasó cuatro veces, y las cuatro veces sintió lo mismo, vio casi lo mismo, y ese aroma… Olía a bosque de montaña, madera vieja… y aunque Kagome no estaba segura de cómo olían, le pareció aroma de demonio, lo extraño era que a pesar del nombre, era un olor dulce y agradable.  
Ella tenía que descubrir qué era. No. Tenía que descubrir QUIÉN era.

Luego de un rato sola, frente a la TV sin hacer gran cosa, su madre la llamó para almorzar.  
Bajó las escaleras sonriente, Charlie acababa de mofarse de Alan por acostarse "por error" con la madre de su novia.

Si había algo que Kagome adoraba, era la comida de su madre. Siempre caliente y fresca.

-Kagome… Me llamaron del trabajo.-

-Y… ¿Qué, no puedo ir mañana?-

-¡Sí! Por su puesto hija. Me pidieron que fuera ahora mismo… Dicen que hay una extraña actividad hipertemporal hoy.- ¿Se habrá escuchado esa ridiculez? Se preguntó Kagome.

-Oh… Está bien, si debes irte…-

-Gracias Kagome. Mañana estaremos juntas todo el día ¿Sí?-

-Se, ma.- Dijo mientras masticaba.

La madre de Kagome se fue de la casa, dejándola completamente sola en esa fría y horrible casa. No es que en realidad le importara quedarse sola. Había una maratón de The Big Bang Theory que no estaba dispuesta a perderse.

Subió las escaleras, se tiró en su cama y suspiró.

Estuvo en eso un rato largo, y luego de vagar por 6 horas con Sheldon, decidió que era hora de parar o su cerebro no lo soportaría. Estaba a punto de tomar una siesta nocturna cuando sintió a la ventana abrirse de golpe. Volteó enseguida.

-¿Qué demonios?-

El viento comenzó a entrar por la ventana, le dio mucho frío y el endemoniado piso de cerámica no ayudaba para nada… Cerró la ventana y se sentó en su banco de escritorio.  
Suspiró de nuevo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Decidió levantarse rápido, sintió algo de hambre o al menos eso pensaba. Chocó.

Cayó al piso lastimándose el coxis, cerró los ojos y se quejó.

-¡Auch!- Esperen... Esa no era su voz.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no es mío, tampoco sus personajes, tampoco la película de Clockstoppers, **NADA.**

Nos Llaman Clockstoppers

Cap2: ¿Qué es el Hipertiempo?

-Q-Qu.. Quien e- Que hac… ¿Qué rayos eres tú?- Eso no fue amable.

-Impo..sible.-

Inuyasha estaba tan atónito que no podía siquiera asimilar lo que acababa de presenciar, se suponía que esas cosas no sucedían, la última persona tiempo que había podido verlo era… Kikyo. Pero, ella no era Kikyo, sus ojos eran más grandes y expresivos, su cabello era ondulado y brillante, y aunque el olor era muy parecido, su aroma era mucho más agradable.

Maldición. Ella de verdad podía verlo.

-No te me quedes viendo así. ¡Respóndeme!- Ella demostró rabia y ofensiva, pero en realidad tenía miedo, había algo en su mirada que le causaba escalofríos, sabía que no era la cerámica, tomó el teléfono, no sabía si lo utilizaría como arma blanca o para llamar a la policía.

-Es.. Es imposible. Puedes verme.- Dijo Inuyasha tranquilo, saliendo de shock.

-¡Pero por supuesto que sí, IDIOTA! ¡ESTÁS ALLÍ EN FRENTE!- Lo apuntó con su teléfono

-Pero.. ¿Cómo? Si tu no…- Lo pensó por un momento, y tomó su decisión.

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, que sin pensarlo dos veces retrocedió, por "desgracia" para ella, la cama se atravesó en su camino, sin embargo no dudo en ponerse de pié encima del colchón. Él continuaba acercándose y la miraba de arriba hacia abajo y con cada mirada que recorría su cuerpo Kagome se sentía más invadida.

Subió a la cama también.

Al tocar la pared a la derecha de la cama, Kagome se paralizó, no podía mover sus manos ni sus piernas, que temblaban sin parar, ni su rostro respondía los comandos de su cerebro.

Estaba a una distancia excesivamente incómoda para Kagome.

-Bu- burb… ¡Respeta la burbuja BESTIA!-

-Myoga, ¿Por qué puede verme?- Le dijo Inuyasha a la pulga en su hombro, ignorando la presencia de Kagome

-Bueno amo Inuyasha, hay dos escenarios posibles: O esta chica entró al hipertiempo… O nosotros..-

-Pero… ¿Cómo?-

Myoga se encogió de hombros, no tenía idea.

Inuyasha dejó a Myoga y volteó hacia la chica, frunció y le arrancó el teléfono con el que lo apuntaba por segunda vez, Kagome se quejó en voz baja.

El chico de cabellos plateados entrecerró los ojos para observarla con cuidado.

-¿Ki-kyo?-

-¿¡QUE! ¿QUIÉN RAYOS ES KIKYO?... Dime quién eres o.. O… O llamaré a la policía en este instante- Y ¿qué pasa con tus orejas?, ¿Son de qué? ¿Gato?-

-No, no es Kikyo…- Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera reclamarle por no prestarle atención él estaba en el marco de la ventana con parte de su cuerpo fuera de ella.

-¡Espera! ¡Explícame qué sucede! ¡Te lo exijo! ¿C-Cuál es tu nombre?-

Él lo pensó por un momento.

-Inuyasha… - le gruñó.

No le dio tiempo de responder, sólo desapareció dejándola sola. Kagome se quedó de pié un momento, y cuando creyó entender al menos a la mitad lo que acababa de ocurrir, se acercó a la ventana y miro a todos lados… Sólo para cerciorarse de que él no estuviera cerca ya más, cerró, y el viento dejó de correr, su mente estaba en blanco total.

Sintió un dolor de cabeza, no quería pensar, tomando en cuenta probablemente sólo era un sueño, decidió irse a la cama. En su mente permanecía un nombre.

Inuyasha…

-Maldición Myoga! Esto no está bien.- Le dijo Inuyasha a la pulga youkai mientras caminaba por el techo de la casa.

-Yo le dije amo Inuyasha, le dije que esa mujer me daba mala espin..-

-Cállate. Ella es lo menos importante ahora, tenemos que pensar como regresaremos.-

Myoga subió a la nariz de Inuyasha y comenzó a chupar su sangre.-

-Amo Inuyasha, lamento decirle esto, pero.. Es posible que no haya modo de volver Jeje… je-

¡CLAP!, Inuyasha aplastó a Myoga en su nariz y este cayó al piso.

-¿¡¿Quieres decir que nos tenemos que quedar en esta maldita dimensión?- No esperó respuesta alguna -Me niego. Hallaré el modo de sacarnos.-

-Usted siempre tan valiente amo.- Myoga fingió una sonrisa.

-Y dígame amo Inuyasha: ¿Por qué no nos vamos de este techo ya? Le dije que me daba mala espina esa chica y yo no sé si deberíamos estar tan cerca tomando en cuenta que por su culpa ya no estamos más en el hipertiemp..-

Inuyasha lo pisó esta vez, no le importaba Myoga, había algo en ese lugar que lo hacía sentir bien, lo hacía sentir… en casa.

Obviamente no tenía nada que ver con esa copia barata de Kikyo, con esos ojos grandes y ese cabello brillante, y su mirada cálida. En lo absoluto.

-Keh!- Se dijo, mientras torcía los ojos, y se recostaba de la chimenea.

El brillo del sol del día siguiente despertó a Kagome, que se cubrió con las sábanas. No había dormido NADA la noche anterior, porque había dormido toda la tarde, pero decidió ignorarlo.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió lentamente y Naomi, con su típica voz dulce despertó a Kagome.

-¡Buenos días hija!-

-Buenos días.- replicó Kagome y bostezó.

-¿Sabes qué haremos hoy?-

Kagome recordó lo que su madre y ella habían conversado la noche anterior –¡Sí! ¡Claro! ¡Es hoy!-

-Bueno Kagome, vístete y baja a desayunar ¿sí?-

-¡Sí mamá!-

La madre de Kagome salió por la puerta de la habitación y la cerró tras ella, Kagome se quedó sentada en la cama unos minutos, pensando en lo divertido que sería su día, no por ir al laboratorio, si no porque no iría a la escuela.

Inuyasha había regresado al techo de la casa de Kagome, no sin antes haberse deshecho de Myoga y sus bastardos comentarios a cerca de todo. Él no se molestó en tocar la ventana ni nada, solo entró con autoridad.

Kagome estaba de espaldas a él cantando una canción mientras se desvestía, pero no alcanzó a desabrochar su brassier cuando sintió una presencia tras ella.  
Volteó bruscamente.

Gritó, no tanto por que estuviese asustada de verle, si no por la vergüenza que sentía de que el la viera así "no tan vestida"

-¿Kagome todo está bien?- gritó su madre desde abajo.

Balbuceó bastante y consiguió unas palabras – ¡ARAÑA! Pero ya la maté… ¡Gracias mamá!-

-¿"B"? Sólo en tus sueños y con mucho relleno- Dijo mirando el brassier de Kagome, pero antes de reírse decidió enfocarse.

-¿Qué te?.. Yo no….- Recordó que seguro estaba dormida y no le dio importancia -¿Qué haces aquí? Creí haberte dejado en mis sueños-

-Dejemos esto claro niña. Yo NO soy un sueño, ¿entendido?-

-Eso es lo que diría un personaje de mis sueños.- Estaba retándolo, de verdad creía que era un sueño, por eso estaba tan calmada.

-Boba.-

-No te permito que me insultes, tú.. Am.. Individuo-

-Soy un hanyou. No soy un sueño, soy REAL. Ahora no chistees y regrésame al hipertiempo para no tener que volver a ver tu horrible cara.-

-¿Horrible?- Se sintió más ofendida de lo que hubiera esperado -.. ¿Hipertiempo, dijiste?-

-¡Keh! Solo eres una niña tonta, no entiendes nada.- Kagome quería golpearlo, pero tomando en cuenta su IMC en comparación con el de él, no la consideraba una idea inteligente.

-No me quedaré en este sueño para ser insultada. Pellízcame para que despierte. Te lo ordeno, producto de mi imaginación.- Sonó seria, pero a Inuyasha le pareció gracioso.

Lo vio tentador, pero envés de eso decidió explotar.

-¡Niña ridícula! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ES UN SUEÑO! Si no me crees, aviéntate a la ventana para que veas que la fuerza de gravedad actuará sobre ti ¡y morirás!- Estaba comenzando a hartarse de la actitud despreocupada de Kagome.

Por su parte ella estaba comenzando a asustarse, ¿Qué si no era un sueño?, ¿qué si ese chico era real?

-No te estoy soñando…- Su voz temblaba ante la idea.

-NO.-

-Entonces… ¡Lárgate de mi cuarto depravado, pervertido! ¿¡¿¡QUIEN TE DIJO QUE PUEDES INVADIR DE ESTA MANERA LA PRIVACIDAD DE LAS PERSONAS?-

Inuyasha frunció ante el intento de la chica por empujarlo hacia la ventana. Esa niña era demasiado obstinada para lidiar con ella en un momento así, él quería volver y estaba claro que ella no lo iba a ayudar.

Decidió ceder ante los intentos de Kagome por empujarlo, pero lo hizo de una manera brusca, solo se apartó y la dejó caer de bruces al suelo

-No vuelvas a tocarme.- Con eso se despidió y saltó de un brinco por la ventana.  
Kagome se quejó en voz alta -Eso dolió.-

Se levantó y fijó su mirada en la ventana, buscando un rastro de ese chico, pero no encontró nada.  
Se quitó la ropa y fue a darse una ducha, lo único en lo que pensaba era que Inuyasha podía aparecer por la ventana del baño en cualquier momento, pero no sucedió. Al salir del baño se dirigió a su cuarto y comenzó a vestirse, se puso un vestido amarillo con un cárdigan azul y unas sandalias, ató su cabello y tomó su bolso del perchero en el armario.

Bajó las escaleras a prisa y entró a la cocina buscando su cereal. Mientras desayunaba Sota y el Abuelo entraron a la cocina.

-Buenos días Abuelo y Sota.- Dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-Buenos días…- dijeron a coro cautelosos, aun dispersos por el comportamiento de Kagome el día anterior.

Kagome terminó de atiborrarse de cereal y tomó la mano de su madre que descansaba en el tope de mármol (otro maldito material frío) de la cocina, se dispusieron a irse.

Cuando estaban cruzando el jardín, la madre de Kagome comenzó la conversación.

-¡Ay Kagome! Te va a encantar lo que verás, todo es tan impresionante y maravilloso. Vas a quedar fascinada con el hipertiempo.-

Con la velocidad con la que un rayo cae, Kagome recordó lo de en la mañana: Inuyasha le pidió (de una manera muy poco amable) que lo regresara al Hipertiempo… ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?, ella estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

-Mamá… ¿El hipertiempo es otra dimensión cierto?-

-Algo así. ¿Por qué?-

-No, por nada… Y ¿En el hipertiempo hay... seres vivos?-

-Es lo más posible, aunque se cree que estos individuos no son como los humanos exactamente.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

- Rasgos físicos y psicológicos. No son completamente diferentes, solo algunos detalles.-  
Pensó en Inuyasha, pensó que tenía rasgos físicos y psicológicos diferentes a los de ella, pero más allá de todo eso parecía un chico.

-Mmm… Última pregunta: ¿Si yo fuera un ser hipertemporal, Podría viajar entre las dos dimensiones?-

Sintió una presencia. Era Inuyasha, no había dudas, no sabía por qué.

-Bueno… Eso es lo que estamos investigando, se cree que los individuos hipertemporales, se mantienen en el hipertiempo gracias a un reloj especial, una máquina del tiempo. Si ellos se quitan el reloj..-

-Aparecen en el tiempo real.- Interrumpió Kagome.

-Exacto.-

Inuyasha las estaba siguiendo, podía sentirlo ¿Por qué?...

Ahora que lo pensaba, ella no recordaba un reloj en la muñeca de Inuyasha, seguro debe haber sido porque esa cosa roja era muy larga y no la dejaba ver sus brazos.

-¿Cabe la posibilidad de que una persona en tiempo normal, logre percibir a una hipertemporal?-

-En lo absoluto. Es imposible, en este momento hay individuos hipertemporales por todas partes, pero se mueven tan rápido que es imposible percibirlos.-

Ella estaba un poco confundida. Además ¿Por qué Inuyasha le había pedido que LO regresara, como si ella tuviera la potestad de hacerlo?

-¿Hay humanos con poderes dimensionales?- ¿Eso lo pensó o lo dijo?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? La verdad no es algo improbable Kagome, pero no es parte del estudio que realizamos, no podría contestarte.-

-Pero es probable.-

-¿Por qué no? Todo es probable.- La mamá de Kagome le sonrió.

Kagome estaba confundida aun, y no ayudaba que su madre no le diera respuestas concretas a sus preguntas.

No se dijo más, y en unos minutos de camino, llegaron a un edificio colorido.

-¿No es muy temprano para almorzar?-

-Solo espera Kagome…-

Madre e hija entraron al establecimiento y Kagome no dejaba de preguntarse por qué demonios estaban en WacDonalds.

Pasaron el área de las mesas y se dirigieron hacia la cocina. A Kagome le estaba comenzando a preocupar que aun podía sentir a Inuyasha cerca, aun las seguía.

-Buenos días señora Higurashi-

-¿Como está Señora Higurashi?-

-Señora Higurashi ¿es su hija?-

Eran varios de los comentarios que le hacían a la madre de Kagome mientras pasaba por la cocina, que era curiosamente más grande de lo que parecía. De repente llegaron a la puerta de lo que Kagome creía era el refrigerador, Naomi colocó una clave digital y la máquina le hizo un escaneo de huella digital y área visual.

-BIENVENIDA NAOMI HIGURASHI.- Dijo la máquina, haciendo saltar a Kagome.  
Las puertas del refrigerador se corrieron hacia los lados dejando un espacio largo hacia abajo, elegantemente decorado con mármol y luces rojas en las paredes, con un trío de tubos que bajaban y desaparecían de la vista.

-Toma uno Kagome- Le ofreció su madre gentilmente.

-¿Dices… uno de esos?- se alteró ligeramente.

-¡Sí! Vamos.-

-No hay… ¿Escaleras o algo?- La simple idea le daba vértigo.

-Vamos Kagome, no tengas miedo, es fácil.-

-B.. Bien…-

Luego de unos momentos de mirar hacia abajo e intentar tocar el tubo con pies y manos, cerró los ojos y se aferró al tubo, comenzó a deslizarse a toda velocidad y su madre bajó tras ella.

Tocaron el piso y Kagome aún tenía los ojos cerrados temblando.

-Hija, estamos aquí.- Dijo su madre y le sonrió.

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente y se volteó hacia la GRAN habitación subterránea.  
Quedó en shock, era simplemente maravilloso.

-Bienvenida Kagome- y tocó su hombro indicándole que podía avanzar.

N.A: Imagínense el laboratorio de clockstoppers donde tenían encerrado al padre de Zack, algo así pero 7 veces más genial.

Besos y Abrazos.

Wago..


End file.
